User talk:Stefan (Shikai - "Rust
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakudo #26 Kyokko page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 07:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Äs Nodt page grammar edits Hello, Stefan. Throughout the article, Äs is referred to as "it" because the character does not have a defined gender. Your edit changed several of those pronouns to "his." Mask is consistently referred to as a male throughout the summary, and if he is not, then those are in error. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Violation The image to the left appears on your user page. This image violates the Image Policy as it has no legal tagging nor Fair Use Rationale. You can read more about the Image Policy here. The image will be marked for deletion, in order to avoid this you must insert the correct Fair Use Rationale and legal tagging as the image does not belong to you, it belongs to Tite Kubo. Thank you for reading. Added a FUR and proper licencing, so it should be alright now. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 02:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Edits on the Same Article RE:Heads Up Please stop getting involved in Block Requests, administration of this site is not up for debate, by further contacting someone who vandalized this wiki with opinionated speculation you could be inciting further trouble from the perpetrator. Thus please do not get involved with something that I have already told you earlier has nothing to do with you. Thanks. :It was not a minor edit, what he was entering was clear speculation on his part, something that has been a common form of vandalism over the years here!! Also, when I removed your post in the block forum, I left the message that block requests are not an invitation to open a site wide discussion on whether one user or not thinks another user should be blocked or not!! However, you continued the conversation on his page!! So please, let's leave the issue alone, it is not anyone's business but the Admins at this point and messaging someone who vandalized an article is encouraging more vandalism, so please left it alone!! Thank you!!